Frozen: Excerpts
by TheEverHummingGirl
Summary: Scenes I've written for different Frozen fic ideas. Mostly Elsanna, though not all. No incest.
1. High School AU

Okay, I've been meaning to post these for a while and now the first is done. They say to celebrate the small achievements so, yay!

* * *

High School AU

* * *

Elsa sat on the floor in the bathroom stall, her back against the door. She had a wad of toilet paper pressed against the gash in her palm.

There was a tap on the door.

"Elsa?"

Anna was still there which may or may not have been a good thing. At least she hadn't run to tell everyone what a freak Elsa was.

Anna knocked again.

"Don't go anywhere, okay? I'll be right back."

She listened as Anna left. Elsa didn't expect her to come back.

She pressed a hand to her eyes. What would her parents say when they found out? It had taken moths of begging before they had agreed to let her start high school. Before that she'd been taught at home.

The last year had been the best of her life. Of course she kept to herself, didn't join any after school programs, but she was finally around kids her own age. It was all over now. Once people knew, her parents would pull her out, maybe even move. And Elsa would spend the next three years finishing school from home.

It was her fault for not being more careful. _Don't get involved, don't get noticed, and keep your emotions in check. _How many times had she been reminded by her parents?

She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head on them. _Don't cry, don't dry, don't cry_, she repeated to herself. She could feel the tears coming anyway.

Elsa jerked upright, heart pounding as the bathroom door opened. If anyone saw the sink and mirror…

"Elsa?"

It was Anna. The knots in Elsa's stomach loosened a little and she wiped at her eyes with her good hand. She _had_ come back.

"Here, I thought you could use these." She said.

Elsa twisted around. Anna was crouched on the other side of the door, under the edge Elsa could see the toes of her floral boots and her hand which held a Band-Aid and a disinfectant wipe envelope.

Elsa took both with a small smile Anna couldn't see.

"Thank you."

Elsa could hear the smile in Anna's voice when she answered.

"You're welcome."

Silence descended and Elsa bit her lip while she worked at cleaning and bandaging her hand. She didn't know what else to say. Part of her wanted to fling the stall door open and beg Anna not to say anything but a larger part of her was too scared.

She was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of Anna's voice.

"Will you come out now, please? I have something to show you."

Elsa sat and rubbed her thumb over the band-aid on her left palm and hesitated. She would have to come out sometime though and Anna didn't seem to me leaving anytime soon.

Slowly, Elsa stood, stuffing the wrappers in her pocket and brushing off her skirt. Taking a deep breath she turned and slowly opened the door.

Anna stood on the other side with a smile on her face and her right hand behind her back.

Elsa hesitated in the doorway, wary of what Anna was hiding.

"Ready?" She asked, barely contained excitement in her voice.

Elsa clutched her hands together and nodded.

Anna brought out her hand and opened it. In her palm was a small flower bud. She cupped it in both hands and as Elsa watched it slowly began to bloom. In a few seconds it had opened into a full flower.

Elsa's apprehension was replaced by amazement. She looked at Anna wide-eyed.

"You have powers too." It wasn't a question but Anna nodded anyway. And in that moment Elsa knew her secret was safe.

* * *

Please R&amp;R, it's nice to know what people think


	2. Android AU

Most, if not all, of these scenes are inspired by posts on elsannaheadcanons. A great blog for fic ideas.

This is an old one I wrote back in February. The story has evolved greatly since then but I thought I'd post it anyway.

* * *

Android AU - Anna's creation isn't hers to keep.

* * *

Anna sat with EL2A while they waited for Hans to arrive. The minutes ticked by slowly and Anna, who never ran out of things to say, was suddenly at a loss for words. There really wasn't anything _to _say.

EL2A's hands fidgeted in her lap. Anna wasn't sure where she'd picked the habit up; maybe it came naturally. Anna reached over and took one of EL2A's hands in her own. It was cool to the touch. She gave it a comforting squeeze and EL2A looked up at her face unreadable. After a moment she spoke.

"Anna," she whispered."I'm scared."

Anna's heart nearly broke at the words and there was nothing she could do but hold EL2A and tell her she was sorry.

The moment was interrupted by a knock and Anna reluctantly pulled away from EL2A and went to open the door.

Hans stepped into the room.

"Ready?" He asked Anna without bothering to say hello.

She nodded.

"She's ready."

EL2A stood and followed Hans to the door. When she reached it stopped instead of following Hans down the hall, and looked back at Anna.

"If I had a choice, I'd stay with you forever." She gave a small sad smile and Anna thought she caught a glimpse of tears in EL2A's eyes before she disappeared around the corner.

But androids couldn't cry.


	3. Cupid AU

I've had a lot of fun thinking out the plot of this one, it's one of the more light hearted-definitely comedy romance.

* * *

Cupid AU - Anna is Elsa's most difficult assignment.

* * *

Anna jammed her key in the lock and opened her apartment door. From her vantage point she could see long blonde hair draped over one end of the couch.

She dropped her purse and keys on the table by the door and eyed the couch while kicking off her high heels.

"Well," she began while slowly walking over to the couch and leaning over the back. Elsa was stretched out on the cushions, eyes closed; her hair that was usually neatly styled was fanned haphazardly over one arm of the couch. The repeated failure was taking a toll on her.

Elsa didn't open her eyes even though she plainly heard Anna.

"Well," Anna tried again. "I had another date."

"Stop," Elsa interrupted. "I don't want to hear." She covered her face with one of the throw pillows.

Anna waited and a few moments later the cushion was lowered and Elsa's eyes peeked over the top.

"How bad was it?" she asked hesitantly, cringing in anticipation.

Anna inhaled and the slowly blew the air out.

"Well, he admitted to picking his nose and eating it on a regular basis."

Elsa buried her face in the pillow and groaned.

"What is wrong with me?" her voice was muffled though Anna could still hear her. Elsa angrily threw the cushion across the room. "I have always been good at my job, so why is it I can't seem to get you matched?" Elsa lamented, sitting up.

Anna climbed over the back of the couch and flopped onto the cushions beside her.

"Do you think maybe you are trying a little too hard?" Anna asked. Elsa frowned and Anna amended her previous sentence. "I just mean maybe you-_we_-should take a break, rethink things. "

Elsa sighed. "It's my job to match people with their soul mate, Anna. Of course I'm trying hard." She looked at Anna disheartened. "Maybe you're right though." She rubbed her forehead with her hand. "I should probably talk to my boss about reassignment."

Anna sat up straight, gaping at Elsa.

"What? Why?" she demanded.

Elsa sighed.

"I have messed up your life enough; I can't keep setting you up in these dates that are continual disasters."

She leaned back and stared up at the ceiling.

"You know, if I'd done my job properly you would never have known I was around. You would have met _the one_ and all this drama could have been avoided."

Anna smiled. "I am glad it turned out this way."

Elsa lifted her head. "You're glad?" She asked in disbelief.

Anna's smile widened. "I met you and I have really enjoyed getting to know you these past couple of months."

Elsa's expression softened. "You're not just saying that to make to try and make me feel better, are you?"

Anna leaned over and hugged Elsa."Of course not." she said.

She smiled when she felt Elsa relax and lean into the embrace.

"So," she began. " What do you say we take a break from the whole matchmaker thing and just spend the next week or two on a sort of vacation?"


	4. Demon AU

When I started this in April, I knew what I wanted for the beginning and end but it was the middle that was a little, _a lot_, vague. It ended up getting side-lined because of that and, other that a following scene, is still sitting in limbo.

* * *

Demon AU

* * *

Anna took a deep breath and finished the invocation.

"I summon thee, Elsa."

As the last four words were spoken the lights flickered and Anna fell back on one arm, the other raised to shield her face from the bitingly cold wind that briefly blasted through her tiny apartment. The pages of the open book turned wildly and the piece of chalk she'd used to draw the snowflake symbol and runes skittered across the hard wood floor.

Anna's eyes stung at the rapidly dropping temperature. And as she watched, a coating of glittering white frost began to creep over every surface in the room, including her. She stared in awe at her hand and the delicate icy patterns that curled and spiraled across her skin. She felt it swirl over her face and cake in her eyelashes; it was even in her hair. She looked down at her braids; they sparkled like diamonds in the dim lighting.

Anna shivered violently, her breath coming out in an icy puff. She hadn't anticipated such a drastic temperature change and her thin t-shirt and sweatpants weren't nearly enough to keep her warm in the freezing chill that had invaded her home.

The room suddenly seemed to get colder, if it was possible, and a cloud of snow formed over the symbol chalked on the floor. The wind, which had died out while the frost was forming, suddenly picked up with renewed vigor. Anna watched while the cloud grew more and more dense and the wind blew harder and harder.

When the stinging became unbearable she turned away, pressing her face to the floor, arms wrapped around her head for protection. And then as suddenly as the violent wind had began it ended.

Anna stayed curled up for a few seconds before cautiously lifting her head. There was a layer snow in on the floor in addition to the frost; fine as sugar it had drifted into every corner. She pushed herself up and turned back toward the middle of her living room and froze; it had nothing to do with the temperature.

There in the center of the drawn snowflake stood a woman she could only assume was Elsa. Except she looked nothing like Anna had imagined a demon would. She was beautiful, the kind of unearthly beauty attributed to princesses in fairytales and as Anna stared a line from one of her favorite childhood storybooks came to mind.

_Skin white as snow, lips red as blood, hair black as night._

They had neglected to mention anything about eyes blue as glaciers.

Anna felt her heart rate pick up as Elsa stepped toward her, cool blue eyes never blinking once. And for the first time Anna wondered if perhaps she wasn't in over her head.


	5. Demon AU pt 2

Here's the second part of the Demon AU. The only one of these that's earned a second part so far.

* * *

Demon AU pt. 2

* * *

Anna stayed where she was. And somehow she wasn't afraid, though the rational part of her knew she should have been. She had just summoned a demon and had no idea what was going to happen next.

Time seemed to slow and the only sounds in the room were the _tap-tapping_ of Elsa's shoes as she slowly walked toward Anna, and the faint _swish_ as the hem of her icy black dress dragged over the ice.

The summoning symbol was fairly small, about four feet in diameter and Anna was just outside the edge. It didn't take more than three steps for the distance to be crossed. Anna found herself staring upwards as Elsa towered over her. Then she crouched and Anna found herself staring straight into those icy blue eyes.

Elsa's head tilted slightly to one side and she reached out one hand, her fingers brushing the underside of Anna's jaw.

"What's a pretty little girl like you doing playing with such dangerous magic?" She asked, one eyebrow arching.

Before Anna could manage to get an answer past her chilled lips Elsa spoke again.

"This isn't something to take lightly, you know."

It was a warning and Anna recognized it. She felt the scrape of Elsa's nails on the soft skin of her neck and wondered just how easy it would be for her to break the skin, for her to tear her throat out with nothing but her hands. Fairly easy, Anna guessed.

Finally, Anna found her voice and opened her mouth.

"I'm not playing at anything," she said, carefully pronouncing each word to make herself understood. She was shivering badly and her lips were so stiff they hardly moved. She clenched her teeth and tried to stop the shaking.

Elsa's heavily lined eyes narrowed slightly. Humans were such delicate creatures; she'd forgotten how easily they could be killed by the cold; as easily as frost killed flowers in the spring. She lifted her hands and brushed them down Anna's bare arms. When she pulled away a faint trail of snow followed.

Anna watched as the frost that had coated her skin shimmered and lifted, dissipating in the air. The floor was still chilly but her finger tips weren't blue-tinged anymore and she didn't feel like she was freezing to death, which was an improvement.

Elsa glanced around the room at the blizzard-like conditions her summoning had caused, then placed her left hand flat on the floor. The powdery snow lifted and there was a sound like breaking glass as the ice underneath it cracked before lifting as well. The icy particles swirled lazily through the air before being absorbed into Elsa. Her hair, skin, and dress glittered and Anna could feel the icy cold radiating from the demon in front of her. But other than that the apartment seemed to be the same temperature it had been before the summoning. Anna could feel her own skin starting to tingle with the sudden temperature change.

Elsa's her eyes narrowed a fraction, her attention focused on Anna once more.

"If you _are_ serious then you know what it is that's involved in making a deal."

That wasn't a question.

Anna hesitated only slightly before nodding. She had read over every page in the summoning book that related to Elsa. The book had stated that the demon would freeze the heart of whomever the summoner desired once a bargain had been made and while it hadn't clearly stated what a bargain consisted of Anna could guess. Demons only ever wanted one thing; your soul.

"Yes." She answered. "I'll be trading my soul for revenge."

One corner of Elsa's mouth twitched upwards and she gave a low chuckle before answering

"Not quite."

Anna's brow furrowed in confusion. What could a demon possibly want other that her soul?

Seeing her bemused expression, Elsa explained.

"Your heart," her palm pressed against Anna's chest and Anna could feel the chill through her shirt.

Anna glanced down at the hand but her frown didn't waver.

"My… heart?" she repeated looking up.

Elsa kept her expression neutral. She _would_ have what she wanted whether or not this girl made a deal with her. If she tried to back out… well, it wasn't Elsa's fault human's always wanted to dabble in things beyond their comprehension. Her last summoning some years before hadn't ended well for the human involved. They hadn't fully realized what they were getting themselves into and had never intended to make a deal with her. It had been an experiment when they were bored and Elsa didn't like being someone's entertainment.

"I will freeze the heart of anyone you choose and when I have completed my part I will take your heart in completion of the bargain."

She paused briefly and let this information sink in.

"Now, do you want to make a deal?" she asked, her tone was deadly serious.

Anna answered and there was no hesitation this time.

"Yes."


	6. Movieverse AU

This one is really short, I know, but I decided to post it anyway.

In this AU Anna is queen and Elsa is a noble. They argue when Elsa speaks her mind about Hans, who Anna has been seeing.

* * *

"Enough," Anna shouted as she spun to face Elsa. Her blue-green eyes blazed with anger and her chest was heaving. "You're forgetting your place."

The words were cold and so unlike Anna they left Elsa speechless.

Anna took a step forward.

"I am the queen and you will not speak to me that way."

Elsa recoiled at the sharp words and Anna watched her demeanor change. Elsa was suddenly stiff and proper, face impassive. She dropped a perfect curtsy before straightening, her hands clasped in front of her.

"Please forgive my disrespect, your majesty." He voice was cool and detached but she was blinking back tears. She cleared her throat. "If you have no further need of me, I'll take my leave."

Hands clenched into fists at her sides, Anna nodded once, her anger and pride keeping her from speaking a word. Elsa turned and crossed the room, slipping out the door. The click of it closing seemed to echo in the room's silence.

That moment would haunt Anna in the sleepless weeks that followed. She should have stopped Elsa from walking out the door. She should have apologized.

But she didn't.

She let her go without a word.

* * *

AN: I know these are snippets, but reviews help.


	7. Mermaid AU

**I was looking through my half-baked fic folder and found this snippet. It was written October seventeenth and November twenty fifth of twenty fourteen. I really need to get back into writing.**

**I have two different mermaid au fic ideas; one is modern, the other isn't. This one is in a Pirates of the Caribbean era. Anna is captain of her own ship and discovers mermaid Elsa who is to be auctioned off and wants to save her.**

* * *

The tank full of murky water sat at the back of the room the same as it had earlier that day. Anna and Kristoff tiptoed across the room, thankfully the two men on guard outside were engrossed in a card game and not inclined to check the room.

"Are you sure about this?" Kristoff hissed at Anna while spreading out the blanket he had had tucked under one arm.

Anna glanced back at him as she leaned over the edge of the waist high tank lowered both arms into the dirty water.

"Now's really not the time for second thoughts, Kristoff." She whispered. Then she cursed under her breath.

"What, she's not there?" Kristoff demanded incredulously.

Anna shook her head and pulled upwards.

"She's heavy, and I mean really heavy." She pulled a second time. "I can't get a grip on her like this."

Anna let go and rested her hands on the edge of the tank, drumming her fingers.

"I'm going to have to go in."

Before Kristoff could grasp her meaning she sat down on the edge and swung her legs over the side. Kristoff grimaced at the sight of Anna in the brown water.

"Great, Anna." He said exasperation. "That water's filthy, you going to catch something."

She grinned at him.

"Only a mermaid." She joked

Kristoff sighed. "Just hurry, Anna."

She took a breath and crouched, disappearing into the tank. Kristoff held his breath listening for any sound that would tell him the men outside were coming. All he could hear was his own breathing.

After what felt like forever but was only about three seconds Anna resurfaced in a spray of water.

In her arms was the limp body of the mermaid. White blonde hair was plastered across her face and her skin, just as pale, was almost glowing in the dimly lit room.

Kristoff moved to help Anna, grasping the mermaid under one arm and pulling. Anna hadn't been joking when she said the mermaid was heavy.

Between him and Anna they managed to get the mermaid half out of the tank. They were interrupted by a metallic clank. When they looked back the reason the mermaid had been so heavy became immediately clear.

Her hands were covered in iron manacles. The skin on her arms just above the wrists was an angry red, almost like a rash and Anna realized the mermaid was allergic to the iron. She remembered stories she'd heard as a child about how iron was poisonous to fairies.

_Not just fairies_, she thought grimly as she realized the mermaid's skin felt unnaturally warm.

_She's sick. The iron is killing her. Maybe it's already too late._

Anna and Kristoff froze at the sound of footsteps. One of the guards must have heard something.

"The blanket!" Anna hissed at Kristoff.

He snatched it off the floor and looked back at Anna. She nodded at him and he pulled himself up into the rafters.

Anna readjusted her grip on the mermaid before taking a breath and sliding under the water.

Under the water Anna's back was touching the bottom of the tank and the mermaid rested on her chest like a dead weight thanks to the iron chains. Anna could feel the mermaid's sluggish heartbeat under her hands. Did they naturally have slower heartbeats or was it due to the poison. Anna was willing to put money on the latter.

* * *

**Like I said, a snippet. And it like all my other ideas, needs severe tweaking for dialogue and atmospheric filler. I have many, many ideas that need lengthy iron-outs. *sigh* Someday...**


End file.
